


Labmates

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Milk and Sugar 'verse [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Minor Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Central City's crime rate is growing (thanks, Lisa), and finally there's another job application for the forensics department(Part 6/11)





	Labmates

"Allen, my office," Captain Singh said. Barry followed him, and Captain Singh shut the door behind them.

"This isn't about Peek-a-Boo and Golden Glider, is it? Because if they've teamed up again, Lisa will probably recruit some of the others next. Probably Weather Wizard."

"I'm sure between C.C.P.D. and your friends, we'll handle it. The newspapers certainly think a lot of you two."

"Vibe and I would definitely have taken the flag capes off if we'd known it wasn't just a few people causing trouble."

"I have no doubts, given every tabloid in the city is now speculating on your relationship with Mister Ramon."

"I will also tell Cisco to make a better mask. And they should stop soon, someone made a comment about Iris and I having a non-professional relationship and I think the Picture News lawyers are happy they get a nice job. That's not why you wanted to see me, is it, Captain."

"This is about your C.S.I. work."

"Oh. Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You're a good C.S.I. Talented. Dedicated. But even you can't be everywhere are once."

"This isn't you firing me to go be the Flash, is it? Because that nearly happened to my friend once, you don't know her, she's from another Earth, they call her Supergirl, um-"

"I'm not firing you, Barry. Another Earth?"

"I don't know which one, I ran there by accident, Cisco and I are looking. Actually, she's not from Earth at all, she's from a planet called Krypton, her and her cousin were the only two to survive it blowing up."

"Aliens. In a parallel universe. Never mind, I don't want to know. This is about an application sent to us from the C.S.I. department. We handle most of the meta cases, Doctor Julian Albert is the closest you can get to a meta expert."

"Caitlin-"

"Is neither a forensic scientist nor publicly an expert, given most of her research pertains directly to you. We need another C.S.I., Barry. We both know that."

"I'll find another desk."

* * *

"This is Barry Allen," Captain Singh said. "He's been our C.S.I. for the past four years. Allen, this is Julian Albert."

"Pleasure," Albert said. Barry shook his hand.

"I'll show you the lab," Barry said. He led Julian upstairs. "Your desk, chemical store, my desk, lockers and some more equipment over there, it's pretty straightforward."

"It's been a while since I shared a lab."

"Me too. Just don't open the skylight and we'll get on great."

* * *

"I don't like him," Barry grumbled into the cushion from his position lying face down across Eddie's lap. Eddie stroked his hair and Barry bristled. "It's going to be awful."

"Give him a chance," Eddie said. "Something good might come of it."

"I doubt it."

 


End file.
